The Queen and the Maiden
by giftofamber
Summary: In the Enchanted Forest, Rumple has killed Robin Hood despite Belle's objections, leaving a pregnant Marian alone in the world. Marion's world changes when she is taken in by none other than The Evil Queen herself. One shot.


"Rumple, you can't kill him. He's about to be a father," Belle pleaded. She didn't know why she thought he would listen to her, but she had to try. She was slowly falling in love with him, and she knew there had to be a heart underneath the Dark One's mask somewhere.

Rumple responded by zapping Robin Hood dead with his magic, "Of course I can dearie. He should have known better than to steal from me."

Falling to her knees, Belle cried out, "No!"

"But you are right that leaving a child fatherless is an absolutely horrible thing to do, so for you, I will take care of the loose ends," Rumple said. He raised his hands again ready to send a similar jolt of dark magic toward the pregnant woman, but missed as Belle realized what he was about to do and rushed him to save him from himself. "Well, well, dearie, why didn't you ask me to leave her alone?"

"You wouldn't have listened," Belle responded bleakly. "You killed him."

"Ah yes, well. You never know unless you try. As luck would have it, I'm bored and starving. Let's go back to the castle and have a nice dinner," Rumple suggested, as though killing a man was part of his everyday routine.

Belle looked at him curiously, "You want me to go home with you after you killed a man in front of me."

"A thief who deserved what he got. Now, are you coming or shall I continue my killing spree?" Rumple asked with a cavalier smile.

Belle picked up her skirts and followed behind him, determined to find a cure for the curse of the Dark One that plagued the man she loved.

* * *

Off in the distance, the Evil Queen, formerly known as Regina Mills, came across a young maid lying asleep on a pallet. She was entranced by the young beauty with the flowing dark hair and rounded belly who was dressed in the clothes of a shepherdess. She moved her hand to gently caress the woman's cheek. When there was no response, she whispered softly, thinking aloud, "Who are you and why are you sleeping here in the forest instead of the soft bed you deserve?" Looking around, she spied the corpse of Robin Hood, "Ah, so this must be your former husband. What will you do to care for that little one?"

Marian opened her eyes wide, frozen in terror as she recognized the Evil Queen. The tales did not do the woman justice. The sleek black leggings, maroon corset, fashionable hat, and matching cloak made the woman equally terrifying and yet gorgeous…if she hadn't been standing over Marian's dead husband that is.

"Oh good, you're awake. I didn't kill him if that's what you're thinking. Not that I wouldn't, but he was already dead when I got here. Probably for the best though. Husbands aren't all they are cracked up to be," Regina smirked. When Marian continued to stare at her, she continued, "Are you mute girl? When your Queen speaks, you respond."

"Y..your majesty," Marian forced out the words, still weak from the illness that had nearly caused her death.

"That's better. No need to be so scared. That wretched Snow White has been spreading lies across the countryside. The only ones who need fear me are those who would aid her, and you, my dear, are too smart for that," Regina complimented. She was secretly thrilled that her presence inspired such fear in the commoners. After all, that was how one held onto power: cruelty tempered with mercy.

"I…" Marian tried desperately to speak. She had fought briefly with the resistance, although she found herself wishing she hadn't. The woman she had heard tales of would have killed her on the spot.

Regina continued, "I have a proposition for you. You are in need of a home and a place to raise your unborn child, and I am in need of a lady-in-waiting. What say you?"

Dumbfounded, Marian merely nodded. As a widow who was with child, her prospects were low both for a new marriage and steady work, and this woman, the Evil Queen of all people, was offering her an improvement in her social status where she and her child would both have a roof over their heads in exchange for being a part of a retinue.

"It's settled then. Guards!" Regina shouted. "Help this woman into my carriage."

* * *

Weeks passed, and as Regina's trust in her grew, Marian was able to see the woman behind the Evil Queen. The light in her eyes as Marian brushed her hair and tied her corsets, the smile on her face as they exercised the horses—all brief moments that allowed the sadness that haunted the Evil Queen's eyes to fade.

Late one evening, Marian was doing her duty, untying Regina's corset so she could then help her into her dressing gown when she gasped and fell forward, having felt the baby kick against her ribs. She immediately apologized, "I'm sorry, your majesty."

"Shh, Marian, I'm fine. No harm done. May I?" Regina motioned toward Marian's belly.

Nodding, Marian brought Regina's hand over to her stomach and held it there until the baby kicked again.

"I always wanted a child," Regina confided.

Marian asked, "Why didn't you?"

"I would rather not discuss it," Regina said, her eyes cast over.

Marian nodded, "I understand. Your majesty, if I may be so forward, is that why you took me in all those weeks ago?"

"It's not the only reason, but I do have a soft spot for children, yes," Regina admitted while Marian's experienced hands returned to undressing her.

"Whatever your reason, I am ever so grateful. You really aren't as evil as everyone makes you out to be," Marian smiled, wondering what could possibly have transpired between this woman and Snow White to engender such hatred.

Allowing her dressing gown to be placed over her head, Regina grinned, "Be careful who you say that to. You might well ruin my reputation as a tyrant."

"I'm sure I could find a way to make it up to you," Marian grinned impishly, slowly letting her eyes roam over Regina's exquisite form. Pregnancy hormones, she rationalized to herself, but dear lord did she hope that her majesty would assert her rights as queen—all night long.

Being eyed like a prize mare shouldn't be so tantalizing, but it was refreshing to be looked at without fear or disdain. Her heart quickening, Regina agreed, "Perhaps."

Marian stepped inside Regina's personal space, such that her mouth was a hairsbreadth away from the Queen's lips. Her voice dropped to a lower register, sweet and seductive, "Does your majesty require further services?"

"What services, pray tell, would you be offering?" Regina's eyes flickered toward ruby red lips.

Tracing Regina's mouth with her finger, Marian answered, "Whatever your majesty desires."

* * *

Weeks turned into months and finally into years. Marian became Regina's most heavily favored member of her retinue both in and out of her bedchamber. The child grew into a handsome young man with impeccable manners, even if he did regularly try to fight his daily bath. With them at her side, Regina focused on the day to day affairs of the kingdom and lay to rest her vendetta with Snow White. In other words, all was well within the Enchanted Forest.

The irony of this tale was not that the Evil Queen had finally found love and her happy ending. The irony was that she would have continued on the path to pure evil, but was saved by the interference of the epitome of evil, the Dark One himself.


End file.
